Una Noche de Pasión con James Potter
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: TERMINADO-Cap 5-Jamás pensé en hacer algo así, quiero decir claro que me lo imagine, pero jamás pensé que seria con James Potter, pero el despecho puede hacer que la persona mas inocente se convierte en una fuerte estratega. James y Lily
1. Primer Capitulo: En esto me converti

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un fic nuevo, es un fic muy corto apenas tiene 5 capítulos, pero disfrute mucho haciéndolo y espero que a ustedes les guste y me dejen sus reviews así sigo subiendo los capítulos.**

**Aquí va el primer cap.**

_**Primer Capitulo: En esto me convertí.**_

Primero que nada quiero decir que jamás pensé en hacer algo así, quiero decir claro que me lo imagine, pero jamás pensé que seria con James Potter, pero el despecho puede hacer que la persona mas inocente se convierte en una fuerte estratega. Una vez aclarado eso, quiero explicarles porque hice lo que hice. Y no es que no lo disfrute, o no me gusto, pero yo jamás hubiera hecho eso sino hubiera sido por algo realmente importante y… Bueno creo que entiendes…

Todo empezó hace más o menos cuatro semanas, cuando mi novio Adam Broody, de Huffelpuff me dijo exactamente esto.

Lily mi amor – Me dijo cuando estábamos sentados bajo un árbol, muy tranquilos acurrucados – Sabes, ya hace tres años que estamos juntos.

Si, ¿Y puedes creer que el año que viene nos graduemos? Yo no – Dije yo muy inocentemente.

Si, lo se, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. – Me dijo el y me abrazo con mas fuerza.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte yo.

Ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo estamos juntos, y bueno… No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo… - Mi sonrisa se ensancho, ¡Como pude ser tan estupida! Con dieciséis años, aun no entendía el significado de: _estar _con alguien.

Pero Adam_, ya estamos_ juntos – Le dije yo sin comprender, el me miro y sonrió.

No Lils, yo me refiero a estar… de acostarnos – Dijo, entonces me cayo la ficha. Supuse que me había puesto pálida porque él me miro con preocupación. – Lils – Me pregunto yo lo mire.

No… no se Adam, déjame pensarlo – El asintió, pero al parecer, eso no fue suficiente…

Claro que yo quería estar con mi novio de hace tres años, pero es que… No lo se, estaba nerviosa, _iba_ a ser mi primera vez y sabia que Adam tenía expectativas, había hablado con mis amigas, sobre el tema, quería saber… todas me dijeron que si estaba segura que lo hiciera y que sino lo estaba pues, que no lo hiciera. Si Adam no me esperaba, era un idiota. Yo coincidí, pero claro, aun no había visto lo que vi…

Todo sucedió un día después, luego de almorzar, le dije a Adam que iba a ir a la biblioteca y nos despedimos, pero luego de llegar al lugar me di cuenta que él se había quedado con mi libro de encantamientos y lo necesitaba para el trabajo. Consideré perdérselo a alguien más, pero luego termine por ir hacia la sala común de Huffelpuff, comencé a caminar, me conocía el camino de memoria, pase por un pasadillo que siempre estaba lleno de parejas por lo oscuro, entonces seguí de largo pero la voz de una chica me distrajo…

Oh, Adam – La conocía perfectamente era Chelsea Jefferson, la chica más popular del colegio, si… Popular por lo _rápida_ que era.

Mm – Y también conocía esa voz, ese era Adam, me quede estática, en mi lugar, forcé mi vista y pude verlos, acariciándose en el pasillo, entonces vi que paraban lentamente y sentí nauseas.

¿Y ella se negó? – Le preguntaba ahora.

Me dijo que lo iba a pensar… - Decía él, ¿Le había contado _nuestra_ intimidad a esta tarada? La furia me subió a la cabeza.

Y si dice que si, ¿Se acabaran nuestros encuentros? – Le pregunto la chica, el rió.

La vengo engañando hace tres años, ¿Por qué iba a parar ahora que simplemente la meto en mi cama? – Eso fue demasiado, mis pies se movieron solos de la ira.

Lumos Máxima – Dije entonces y los dos se separaron al instante, Adam se puso pálido y ella no sabía para donde ir.

Lils yo…

Cállate – Dije entonces, apunte mi varita a ella y dije - _¡Alarte Ascenderé!_ – El cuerpo de Chelsea se elevo por los aires, con mi varita lo dirigí a una pared donde colapso y cayo inconsciente al piso. Eso se sintió demasiado bien, entonces dirigí mí mirada a Adam.

Lils, cálmate – Me dijo levantando los brazos.

Sabes, perdí estos tres años de mi vida contigo, ni siquiera te amaba de verdad – mentira, si lo amaba, pero quería herirlo – Pero no voy a dejar que me humilles nunca más – Le dije – Adam, rompemos – Le dije.

¡Pero Lils! – Me dijo suplicante yo sonreí.

Evans para ti – Le dije y luego me di vuelta con toda la gracia que pude y me fui a mi habitación, ya no quería hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos.

¡Soy una Idiota! – Gritaba yo llorando en mi habitación, rodeada de mis dos amigas, Eva y Davina, dos hermanas mellizas que en realidad se parecían muy poco por dentro y por fuera.

¡No Lils, no lo eres! Es él el que es un idiota – Me decía Eva, que era una santa, ella definitivamente era un ángel caído del cielo. Rubia con rizos y ojos celestes, era bajita y de cuerpo bonito. Algo más rechoncha que su hermana.

Si, si lo soy, jamás debí salir con él – Dije molesta conmigo misma.

Y ahora le das el gusto llorando por él – Me dijo Davina, que era lo contrario a su hermana. Aunque sus facciones eran parecidas, ella era morocha de pelo liso, tenía ojos algo raros, le cambiaban pero generalmente o eran verdes agua, o oscuros o grises. – Pero tengo una idea, deberías vengarte de él.

¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunte yo mirándola.

Hazle ver que tú estas bien, esta noche es la fiesta en la sala común de a Gryffindor, y te apuesto a que él va a venir, vístete de infarto y esta con algún chico que él odie – Me dijo, Davina era la reencarnación del diablo.

Eso no sirve – Dijo Eva mirándola con reproche.

No – Dije yo – Podría funcionar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aunque me arrepentí luego de que Davina me pusiera en uno de sus vestidos apretados, cortos y súper escotados, no me retracte. Quería ver sufrir a Adam. El vestido de Davina era azul Francia, corto MUY corto, apretado a todas mis curvas, agarrado a los costados de los brazos, además para hacer juego me había dado unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Me mire una vez más antes de bajar. Era _demasiado._

¡Vamos Lils! Ya están todos – Me dijo la más atrevida de las hermanas Apollon.

Voy – Agarre mi cartera y baje, era cierto, estaban todos. Adam sentado en un sillón me miraba fijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, yo dirigí mi mirada a mi objetivo, el enemigo de Adam y antes el mió: James Potter. Este me miraba fijamente y yo le sonreí. Este se sorprendió.

Lils estas hermosa – Me dijo Davina, Black se acerco a nosotras.

Uau Evans, esto es influencia tuya – Le dijo a Davina, todo el mundo sabia que Davina y Black tenían un pasado, pero estos lo negaban (aunque Davina nos había confesado que era verdad a nosotras)

Lo se – Dijo, entonces Potter se acerco a nosotros.

Buenas noches – Dijo sonriéndome.

Hola James – Le dije sonriente. Davina me sonrió, empujo a Sirius y desaparecieron…

Así que… Oí que tú y Adam… - Yo lo corte.

Si terminamos – Le dije.

Me alegro, él… no era para ti – Yo asentí, me acerque a él lentamente.

Yo también creo eso, ¿Conoces a alguien que sea para mí? – Le pregunte al oído, el se estremeció…

Claro que si, cualquiera es mejor que ese idiota – Yo sonreí, lo acorrale en un rincón.

Yo conozco a alguien mucho mejor que él – Lo mire de arriba abajo y me remoje los labios, el se quedo estático y yo aproveche el momento y lo bese… Al principio el se quedo quieto, petrificado debo decir, pero luego comenzó a responder a mi beso, y debo admitir que es un MUY buen besador. Mucho mejor que Adam.

Pase toda la noche con él, pero aun así no me fue suficiente. El no me toqueteaba, y debo decir que me sentía desilusionada, tanta vestimenta para nada. Cuando había decidido vengarme de Adam, había decidido hacerlo completamente, y eso implicaba tener _sexo_. Y yo pretendía obtenerlo de James Potter, costara lo que costara.

A medida que la noche avanzo la sala común se fue vaciando, pero Adam seguía allí, en un rincón observándome. Yo me había sentado junto a James en un sillón, y nos besábamos y debo decir que me lo estaba pasando a lo grande… Entonces llego el punto de la noche donde debía forzar más mi punto.

James… - Dije aprovechando que nos habíamos separado para tomar aire, el jugaba con un mechón de mi cabellera.

¿Mm? – Me pregunto sin dejar de jugar y mirar el mechón.

¿Esta tú habitación libre esta noche? – Pregunte, el me miro serio.

Si, Petter y Remus se fueron porque mañana es luna llena – El sabia que yo sabía que mi querido amigo Remus Lupin era licántropo – Y Sirius se fue hace rato con Davina. ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto curioso, yo me acurruque más a él.

Quiero pasar la noche contigo – Le dije.

Lily no creo que… - Pero eso me sonaba a un no entonces le bese y no deje que respondiera.

Por más que… – Me quiso decir de nuevo y lo volví a besar para interrumpirlo.

Lils, me lo estas haciendo muy difícil – Me dijo.

Es la idea James, siempre has querido estar conmigo y te estoy dando la oportunidad – Le dije, el me miro.

No era esta la manera que yo quería que pasase – Me dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Lo se, pero es una oportunidad de todas maneras. – El me miro.

No se, no quiero que las cosas queden en esto nada más – Me dijo, yo lo mire seria.

¿Si me das lo que te pido esta noche, y a cambio yo te doy una cita como dios manda aceptarías? – El me miro pensativo unos segundos

Cinco citas – Me dijo entonces.

Hecho – Susurre yo, y le bese, el me respondió con más fuerza, entonces se paro y me tomo de la mano… Comenzamos a caminar hacia su habitación y pude sentir la vista de Adam clavada en mí mientras yo subía las escaleras, tomada de la mano de James…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente desperté rodeada de un perfume masculino muy sabroso, y de un cuerpo caliente que me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos… los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron mi mente como si tuviera algún mecanismo de re-play. Las caricias, los besos, todo había sido perfecto a un nivel que yo jamás hubiera imaginado. Nuestros cuerpos se conectaron al instante y no sentí casi nada de dolor, James era _excelente_ en la cama y su fama no era exagerada, es más ahora creía que era pobre. Habíamos encajado como si fuéramos perfectos el uno para el otro, y jamás me había sentido tan complacida en toda mi vida. Me removí y sentí que él también se movía… Mire hacia arriba y el me miraba interesado, sonriente, perfecto… Su pecho desnudo era como una obra de arte.

Buenos Días – Me dijo, yo me acerque y le bese suavemente los labios, era como una droga.

Buenos días – Dije yo…

Así que… La primera cita, ¿Cuándo? – Me pregunto, yo me reí.

El sábado, te lo prometí y lo prometido es deuda – Le dije yo, comencé a juguetear con mis dedos sobre su pecho desnudo.

¿Tanto te cuesta tener una cita conmigo? – Me pregunto, yo me lo pensé unos segundos.

Después de esto, no puedo esperar – Le dije sonriendo, el se río y me beso la frente. – Mejor me voy, Eva debe estar queriéndose arrancar los pelos con los dedos – El me sonrió.

Claro solo, vístete muy lento – Me dijo, yo me reí y comencé a buscar mi ropa que estaba por todos lados. Una vez que me hubiera calzado toda la ropa de nuevo lo bese y salí por la puerta.

Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio, Eva y Davina me esperaban sentadas en mi cama, yo sonreí al verlas allí y tire los zapatos a un costado.

¿Y? – Me pregunto Davina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fue perfecto – Dije yo y me tire sobre mi cama.

¡Cuenta! – Dijo Eva, yo les conté como se fueron dando las cosas y nuestra conversación de esta mañana.

¡Genial! Nada va a molestar a Adam más que el hecho que salgas con James – Dijo Davina, yo negué.

Va más allá de eso, quiero salir con él, es perfecto en todo lo que hace – Dije yo, entonces me di cuenta del aspecto que debería tener, me levante y me dirigí al baño.

Mejor me ducho – Dije.

Cuando termine bajamos a almorzar con las chicas y nos sentamos en nuestro sitio habitual de siempre, ni Sirius ni James aparecieron y Davina me dijo que era porque ambos se irían donde estaba Remus, ambas sabían de el estado de licantropía de Remus. Comencé a comer como siempre, y entonces Adam se sentó a mi lado yo lo mire con indiferencia y seguí comiendo.

¿Es que no piensas hablarme? – Me dijo

¿Tengo que? – Pregunte sin entender, era conciente que todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotros dos.

¿Qué paso anoche? – Me pregunto.

Eso no te incumbe, por lo menos no más – Le dije y seguí comiendo, el me freno agarrandome de la muñeca.

Se que estuve mal Lily, pero ¿entregarle tú virginidad a ese? – Yo me reí.

Yo no le entregue mi virginidad, solo mi cuerpo – Le dije, mentira si era virgen, pero quería herirlo aun más, y las palabras brotaban solas de mi boca. El me miro sorprendido.

No importa lo que hayas hecho con él, quiero volver Lily, será diferente lo juro – Me dijo yo me reí.

No quiero volver – Le dije – Me agrada James, es bueno en lo que hace – Le dije sonriente, el me miro estupefacto, yo me pare

Lily… - Me dijo sorprendido

Lo siento Adam, no es mi problema si Chelsea ya se encontró otro – Me di media vuelta y me fui…

**Espero que les haya gustado, pero como siempre dejen su más sincera opinión. **

**Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	2. Segundo Capitulo: Primera Cita

*** Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Ahora me dispongo a continuar con la historia!**

_**Segundo Capitulo: Primera Cita.**_

Me había costado seguir con mi vida habitual, a cada momento los recuerdos de mi noche con James asaltaban mi mente y no me molestaba cuando me estaba por dormir, o aburrida mirando la ventana… Pero cuando me pasaba en clase, eso ya era demasiado. Me había sonrojado diez veces hasta el momento, y ya me estaba hartando. Salí de mi ultima clase del sábado por la mañana y me apoye contra una pared cerrando los ojos, me estaba volviendo loca…

¿Problemas de circulación? – Me pregunto una voz divertida, yo abrí los ojos con una sonrisa para encontrarme con dos ojos avellanas que me miraban divertido, juguetón, sexy…

No todos tenemos tú suerte – Le dije casi riendo, el me sonrió.

No creo que quieras mi suerte Lily, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo desde aquella anoche y créeme he intentado no pensarte, pero incluso siendo un animal tú imagen se me aparece de la nada – Yo sonreí.

Entonces no estamos muy diferente – Le dije, el me sonrió.

Entonces, mañana hay salida a Hogsmade – Me dijo, yo le sonreí.

Si, la hay.

¿A las cuatro? – Me pregunto - ¿Sala común? – Yo lo mire mientras sonreía

Claro – Le dije, - ¿Pero te molestaría si nos escabullimos ahora? Hay algo que extraño… - Le susurre al oído tocando su pecho con delicadeza, el se estremeció y me abrazo por la cintura.

Nos vemos en la Sala Común en cinco minutos – Me dijo y se fue por el pasillo, yo me reí y me dispuse a seguirlo cuando alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

¿De que va todo esto Lily? – Yo lo esquive

Déjame en paz Adam, tengo otro compromiso.

Lo esquive y seguí a James que ya se me había adelantado unos cuantos pasos, mi cuerpo lo llamaba, todo mi sistema lo necesitaba y gritaba su nombre… Se había vuelto más que una cosa de molestar a Adam, se había convertido en mi urgencia, en mi necesidad… Llegue a la sala común más rápido de lo que había imaginado. El estaba allí esperándome, no había nadie más.

Me dirigí hacia él y lo bese con fuerza, mientras él me iba llevando hacia su habitación, una vez dentro de esta, el hechizo la puerta, y nos desnudamos, rápidos, ágiles y llenos de deseo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abrí los ojos, ya era de noche, mire el reloj que había al lado de la cama de James, eran las diez de la noche. Sus compañeros roncaban extrañamente en las camas de al lado, _nuestra_ cama tenía los doseles cerrados y _nuestra_ ropa reposaba a los pies de la cama. Al parecer James había ordenado todo para que sus compañeros pudieran entrar… Mire hacia su cara y el dormía tranquilamente, rodeándome con sus brazos el cuerpo, haciéndome sentir segura, cómoda… Me preguntaba si tendría que irme, no quería hacerlo, pero las chicas se iban a poner muy nerviosas, pero es que estaba tan cómoda…

Entonces el se revolvió y despertó lentamente… me miro y yo le sonreí.

Hola – Me dijo, luego miro la hora – Es tarde, duerme – Me dijo.

Es que… las chicas – Dije yo molesta, el sonrió.

Sirius ya le dijo a Davina donde pasarías la noche, tranquila – Me susurro, entonces saco de entre el pilón de ropa mi camisón, entonces me di cuenta que el tenía unos boxers negros, MUY sexys. – Le dio esto para ti – Yo sonreí y me lo puse en un segundo, el sonrió y me extendió los brazos para que volviera a acunarme en él, y así lo hice… me sentía tan cómoda como si ese era el lugar al que yo pertenecía….

Me quede dormida en cuestión de segundos, y cuando me desperté el sol se colaba entre los huecos de las cortinas de la habitación… Me quede escuchando a mi alrededor, no oía los ronquidos de la noche anterior, por lo que debía ser muy tarde, mire al reloj de la mesa de luz y pude ver que era la una de la tarde, seguramente éramos los únicos en cama. Lo mire, el me miraba atento y curioso, sonriente, perfecto.

Buenos días, o buenas tardes – Le dije dudosa, el río.

Buenas tardes – Me beso suavemente.

Así que… - Dije yo.

Hemos dormido bastante – Me dijo él, casi reía.

Mejor me voy a cambiarme, tengo una cita a las cuatro – Le dije, el río. Me saque el camisón y me puse el uniforme, - Me voy – Le dije y lo bese suavemente.

¡Espera! – Me dijo – Te olvidas tú camisón – Yo le sonreí.

Déjalo, tengo la sensación que voy a dormir aquí otra vez, de todos modos tengo otro en mi habitación – El se río y lo puso bajo su almohada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me mire al espejo, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una remera celeste musculosa, no se para que me producía si de todos modos el ya me había visto desnuda. En eso Davina y Eva entraron a la habitación.

Por fin apareces, ¿Ahora te quedas a dormir con James? – Pregunto Eva desconcertada.

Me estoy preocupando, esto me esta gustando – Admití, Davina río.

Claro, te estas enamorando – Yo la mire shockeada - ¿Qué? ¡Es completamente normal! El es tú primera vez

Me voy, me esperan – Dije saliendo disparando hacia abajo, donde ya me esperaba James.

¿Lista? – Me pregunto. Yo asentí.

Llegamos a Hogsmade bastante rápido, el me tomo de la mano y yo lo deje… No me incomodaba _su_ contacto físico.

¿A dónde vamos? – Me pregunto.

¿Las tres escobas? – Sugerí yo, el asintió.

Buena opción – Nos encaminamos hacia allí, tomados de la mano. Y cuando entramos lo primero que ambos vimos fue a Adam con Chelsea, el me miro automáticamente

Si quieres, nos vamos – Yo negué restándole importancia.

Vamos a alguna mesa lejos – Agregue y el sonrió, nos dirigimos a una mesa al fondo del local, de donde Adam no podía vernos ni nosotros a él.

¿Qué quieren? – Nos pregunto Madame Rosmerta, James le sonrió y me miro a mí esperando que ordenara.

Una cerveza de Manteca – Dije yo.

Lo mismo y algunos panecillos de limón – La mujer nos sonrió y desapareció. Yo apoye mi mano derecha sobre la mesa y James entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – Mañana hay partido de Quidicht – Me dijo. Yo lo mire.

Lo se – Le dije el me sonrió.

¿Iras? Es contra Slytherin es tú obligación como Gryffie – Me dijo, yo reí suavemente.

Pídemelo, y estoy ahí – Le dije, el sonrió.

Quiero que vayas.

Entonces iré – Le dije, el acerco mi rostro al de él y me beso suavemente.

Permiso – Dijo la camarera dejando las dos jarras y una bandeja de los panecillos, que olían magníficamente.

Prueba uno – Dijo señalando los panecillos – Son deliciosos – y lo eran… Nos la pasamos hablando de nuestras vidas, el parecía muy interesado en conocerme y me escucho atento comentando de vez en cuando.

…Entonces mi mamá no llegaba a poner la estrella, y yo quise que llegara, la guíe con mis ojos y cuando me di cuenta la estrella brillaba sobre la punta del árbol. Fue esa la primera vez que hice magia, ¿Y tú? – Le pregunte yo sonriente,

Bueno, mis padres son Aurors y ellos estaban más atentos que los tuyos claro, pero la primera vez fue un día que mi madre intentaba ponerme una túnica de gala y yo me negaba, quise destruir el estupido traje y antes que mi madre se diera cuenta el traje le estallo en manos – Se río suavemente, abriendo la boca parcialmente mostrando sus relucientes dientes, yo sonreí, solo de verlo a él. – Fue una situación cómica – Me dijo acariciándome el rostro, moviendo un mechón atrás de mi oreja.

Es interesante… Eres interesante – Me corregí, el me miro sonriendo, apoyo sus labios contra los míos y los presiono con suavidad, me sentía en las nubes cada vez que me besaba, en la estratósfera cuando me tocaba y en otro planeta cuando me hacia suya… James era todo lo que había deseado para mi vida, y me sorprendía encontrarlo ahora, y como lo había encontrado. Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestro estado, levantamos la vista… Adam nos miraba, como si esperara una explicación, yo levante una ceja escéptica y James se reclino hacia atrás.

¿Si? – Le pregunto, pero Adam no le contesto, me miraba directamente a mi.

Ya es suficiente Lily, ya entendí la lección – Me dijo, yo la mire sin entender.

¿Lección? ¿Qué lección? – Le pregunte confundida, él me miro impaciente, y se apoyo en la mesa con tanta furia que volcó un poco de cerveza.

¡ESTA! La entendí, no te seré más infiel, pero deja de castigarme Lils – Me dijo, yo lo mire comprendiendo, y cuando su respuesta cayó en mi mente, comencé a reírme, es que su comentario me había resultado tan… idiota. Nunca me había dado cuenta cuan tarado era Adam, dios _debía_ de estar muy enamorada.

Adam, ¿Por qué piensas que esto es sobre ti? ¿O que siquiera me interesas para querer darte una lección? Esto es sobre mi, yo… me estoy enamorando de él – Las palabras fluyeron de mi boca sin poder controlarlas, me sonroje cuando confesé los nuevos sentimientos que me invadían con respecto a James, mire a este ultimo de reojo que miraba a Adam sonriendo.

No puedes decir eso de verdad Lily, estuviste conmigo tres años y me dices que te has enamorado de él en ¿Qué? ¿Tres días? ¿No sientes ni siquiera ganas de volver conmigo? – Me pregunto indignado, obviamente decepcionado por no haber causado más dolor, yo me volví a reír, y esta vez no pude parar, ¡De verdad que era un idiota! Mis ojos comenzaron a arderme y de ellos brotaron lagrimas, comencé a respirar más profundamente para calmarme, y cuando lo logre, la cara de furia de Adam era demasiado grande, todos en el lugar nos miraban.

Adam, me engañaste, los tres años, ¿Y eres tú el que quiere volver? Dios, ve a hacer algo más productivo, ¿Quieres? – James me palmeo la espalda.

Ella ya lo hace – Le dijo James, Adam lo fulmino con la mirada.

Si eres tan macho, ven afuera, tú y yo nadie más – Le dijo, yo me pare instintivamente y me puse en el medio de ellos dos.

Oigan, esto no es necesario. Adam vete. – Le ordene, este ni se movió. – James, esto no es necesario – Le dije mirándolo a sus ojos, seria. El no me miraba a mí, miraba a Adam con una sonrisa torcida, y una chispa de furia que brillaba en sus ojos.

El tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo Lily – Me susurro, yo negué con la cabeza – Si Lils, esto es entre él y yo…

Tranquila Lils, no le haré nada, bueno tal vez si, pero no lo matare… – Me dijo Adam, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Idiota, se que no le pasara nada, solo no quiero que lo echen – Le grite a la cara, James me empujo suavemente y me dio un rápido beso sobre los labios.

No pasara nada – Me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera con Adam, ambos iban alejados, y todos los alumnos que habían estado escuchando disimuladamente salieron tras ellos dos. Caminaron hasta una calle desértica, yo vi entre la multitud a Sirius y Davina, me acerque a ellos.

¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto Sirius mirando a James con curiosidad.

¡Quieren enfrentarse! Detenlos, ¡Haz algo! – Le dije desesperada, podía sentir que mis ojos comenzaban a arder y que las lágrimas querían escaparse. Davina me abrazo por la cintura.

¡Ey Cornamenta! – Le grito Sirius, este miro a su amigo. - ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Estas seguro? – Le pregunto, este último le sonrió y luego me sonrió a mí.

Claro que estoy seguro, no te preocupes – Aunque dirigió su último comentario más a mí que a Sirius que no parecía estar preocupado, sino más bien orgulloso.

¡Demonios! NO sean idiotas – Les dije yo, los dos me miraron, y entonces comenzaron.

_¡Expelliarmus!_ – Grito Adam, pude sentir mi corazón detener de latir, y volver a hacerlo cuando James contra ataco.

_¡Protego! _– Dijo, yo suspire nerviosa, sentía las lagrimas rodar por mi cara. - _¡Desmaius!_ – Ataco ahora James, y Adam se defendió bastante bien. Estuvieron así, hasta que en un momento, alguien más se metió en la pelea, no pude ver de donde venia pero si veía los efectos de un hechizo confundidor que no había mandado Adam.

¡ES INJUSTO! ¡HAY DOS PERSONAS HECHIZANDO A JAMES! – Le grite a Sirius, este comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

INTENTARE DESVIAR EL HECHIZO – Me grito, yo asentí. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi Jean, agarre mi varita y comencé a susurrar un hechizo protector en James, pude ver al instante como se le hacia más fácil defenderse de los hechizos de Adam, sonreí para mi misma, solo tenía que mantener el hechizo en él.

Creo que se quien es el que ha estado hechizando a James – Me dijo Davina al oído, señalando una parte del lugar, donde la multitud se volvía escasa, donde un chico de pelo negó y grasiento se apoyaba contra la pared, tenía su varita en la mano y miraba directamente a James y gesticulando con su boca. Yo mire furiosa a Snape y me concentre aun más en mi hechizo protector, sabía muy bien que Severus era muy bueno en los conjuros. Entonces James pudo hacer que a Adam lo tocara un hechizo confundidor, y luego de eso lo pudo desmayar. Mi pecho se relajo, y entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir a James, mientras los amigos de Adam se lo llevaban lejos de allí. Yo saque mi hechizo protector y me acerque rápido a Snape, antes que se fuera.

¡¿Qué demonios hacías?! – Le pregunte enojada, el me miro sorprendido, y lleno de resentimiento.

Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – Me dijo, y luego se fue, me quede quieta en mi lugar, odiándome a mi misma y a todo el mundo. Entonces sentí la voz de James.

¿Lily…? – Tanteaba nervioso.

¡Menudo Idiota! – Le dije pegándole en un brazo, aunque seguro ni siquiera lo había notado.

Lo siento…

¡No me pidas perdón! – Le dije enojada – No había necesidad de pelear – Le dije enojada, el me miro, de verdad estaba arrepentido, y yo no estaba enojada con él, no realmente. – Esta bien, solo… No lo vuelvas a hacer. Odio las peleas – Dije enojada, el me sonrió, aparentemente feliz porque lo hubiera perdonado, me agarro de la mano…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus labios me conquistaban, suavemente sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al mió. Nos fuimos separando muy lentamente, dejando nuestras frentes apoyadas una en la otra, James suspiro y yo reí con suavidad…

¿Vienes a dormir esta noche conmigo? – Me dijo.

Tienes partido mañana, deberías dormir – Le dije.

No, no necesito dormir, ven conmigo – Si me lo pedía así iba a decirle que si, pero fui fuerte.

Ya va a haber otros días, mejor duerme hoy. – Me volvió a besar suavemente y luego de eso nos fuimos separando.

¿Qué hay de tú camisón? – Me pregunto cuando ya estábamos a más de dos metros.

Tengo otro, mejor deja ese ahí, por si las dudas – Me mordí el labio y el sonrió.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren insultarme, alabarme? ¡Estoy dispuesta a todo! Solo apreten ese botoncito… Por ahora esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	3. Tercer Capitulo: Quidicht

*** Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! No actualice antes porque esperaba más reviews, pero aquí esta la historia…**

_**Tercer Capitulo: Quidicht.**_

El despertador comenzó a sonar muy temprano la mañana siguiente, me levante muy despacio, odiaba despertarme temprano los domingos, pero por James… Bueno era capaz de hacerlo. Bostece ruidosamente y mire a mis compañeras de habitación que dormían placidamente, desperté suavemente a ambas y lo hicieron casi al instante. Empecé a buscar mi ropa y entonces unos picotazos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron. Mire con curiosidad a la lechuza color café que cargaba un paquete.

Debe de ser para ti – Me dijo Davina, yo me dirigí a la ventana dudosa, abrí y la lechuza entro. Dejo el paquete sobre mi mesa y me miro de forma graciosa. Rebusque en mis cajones, saque un dulce viejo y se lo di. Obviamente disgustada se fue ululando.

¿Qué será? – Me pregunte a mi misma, mire el paquete y agarre la tarjeta que esperaba pacientemente sobre la caja.

"_Espero verte hoy ahí Lils, Mis intenciones contigo son mucho más serias de las que crees, de verdad… Lo de ayer me dejo pensando, de verdad quiero saber si esto no es una venganza a Adam, si no lo es, y si de verdad te gusto, por favor ponte esto… _

_Te quiere… James"_

Releí la carta más de diez veces, mi mente pasaba de "si de verdad te gusto" a "Te quiere… James" de manera casi instantánea, abrí la caja rápidamente y mire su contenido… No tuve que ni siquiera pensarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mire lo que tenía puesto, me sentía ridícula. Davina pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, porque me dijo.

Te ves espectacular Lils – Yo la mire escéptica.

Claro, porque tú no lo tienes puesto – Le dije, me volví a mirar. La sudadera de James de Quidicht no me quedaba muy bien, era gigante y el hecho que dijera "Potter" atrás llamaba a las miradas de muchos.

Vamos chica, tienes que ser valiente – Me dijo Eva, la mire molesta.

Claro, tú porque no lo tienes puesto… - Llegamos al estadio bastante rápido, allí James y el resto del equipo estaban practicando y los de Slytheryn los miraban abucheándolos. En cuanto James me vio así vestida bajo con su escoba hacia mi lado.

Te lo pusiste – Me dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

Si, aunque me da mucha vergüenza – Dije señalando al resto del colegio que nos miraban atento a nosotros dos.

Me alegra que te lo hayas puesto, no te lo di por nada Lils, más tarde tengo algo que mostrarte – Se mordió el labio inferior de forma tan tentadora que yo tuve que morder el mió.

¡Cornamenta el partido! – Le grito Sirius, este asintió.

Nos vemos Lils – Dijo saliendo en dirección a la cancha.

Yo me senté al lado de mis amigas totalmente sonrojada, basta con decir que Gryffindor gano luego de veinte minutos de partido cuando el buscador atrapo la Snitch, James se cambio tan rápido como pudo y salio en mi busca, ya no quedaba nadie en el estadio se acerco a mi sonriente.

La sudadera te queda genial – Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Gracias, aunque estoy segura que no como a ti – Le dije, el negó mientras me besaba.

Bueno, ¿Quieres ver mi regalo? – Yo lo mire indignada.

¿Regalo? ¿Me has comprado algo? ¡No James no! – Le dije enojada.

¿Qué? – Me pregunto sin entender.

No me gusta que me regalen cosas sin sentido, jamás acepto regalos, a menos que sea en fechas especiales… - Le explique, el me sonrió.

Bueno, esto va a ser una fecha especial, ven – Me llevo a una de las gradas, nos sentamos y el saco de su campera una caja, la abrió y dentro había un hermoso collar de oro blanco, con una "J" verde, y no se porque se me hizo que esas cositas verdes que tenía eran esmeraldas.

Esto… es… demasiado – Le dije entrecortada sin poder despegar mis ojos del collar.

Es tuyo, como yo… - Me dijo mientras me lo ponía. – Lily, ¿Serias mi novia? – Yo sonreí atontada.

Claro que si James – Le dije mientras lo besaba el me sonrió – Pero no tenias que darme esto para que aceptara, te hubiera dicho que si aunque estuvieras cubierto de lodo – El río.

Me gustaría verlo – Yo sonreí.

Supongo que después de todo no necesitaras las demás cuatro citas – Le dije, el río.

Tal vez te las intercambie, este verano debes conocer a mis padres – Yo me puse pálida.

Emmm yo… tengo pánico con respecto a esas cosas. – El me miro sin entender.

Debes tener experiencia, quiero decir, conociste a los padres de Adam – Me dijo, yo trague saliva, el me miro sin entender - ¿No los conociste? – Tanteo, yo negué - ¿Y el conoció a tus padres?

Digamos que mis padres no sabían que me había puesto de novia. – Le dije, el me miro sin entender.

Pero pensé que lo de ustedes iba en serio – Me dijo.

Iba en serio solo que no así. Jamás tuve relaciones con él, bueno eso lo sabes – Le dije yo mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de él, suspiro lentamente.

Está bien, no tienes que conocerlos – Me dijo algo desilusionado.

No, no, quiero hacerlo, solo que… me va a dar algo de miedo, pero el hecho que tú estarás a mi lado lo hace mejor. – Le dije y lo bese, el me sonrió y me abrazo.

Te amo Lils.

Yo también James…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa noche, luego de salir de la biblioteca iba caminando por los pasillos demasiado feliz, había quedado con James en su habitación y me sentía en las nubes cuando sentía la J sobre mi piel. Entonces alguien tiro de mi brazo y me vi dentro de un salón junto con Severus.

¿Sev de que va todo esto? – Le pregunte cuando entendí donde y con quien estaba.

¿De que va eso? – Me dijo tocando sin mucha delicadeza la J de James.

Lo amo – Dije sin pensarlo, el me miro serio, indignado.

No puedes amarlo, no a él. – Me dijo enojado.

Ni a él ni a nadie, recuerdo esta misma conversación cuando me puse de novia con Adam. – Le explique enojada.

Es diferente, Potter es peor – Me dijo, yo bufe.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué te cae peor? – Le dije, el me miro indignado

¡Tú sabes lo que me ha hecho! – Me dijo enojado.

Es cosa de niños, el ha madurado. – Le dije. El me miro indignado.

¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Qué te ha hecho Lils? – Me dijo tomándome los brazos, pero vi algo más alarmante en los suyos. En su antebrazo izquierdo para ser más especifica.

¿Qué es eso? – Le dije tocando su brazo el lo retiro rápidamente.

Nada…

¿Nada? ¿Le llamas nada a eso? Se muy bien lo que es Sev, ¿Te hiciste la marca tenebrosa? – Le pregunte, el me callo

Silencio, no lo digas. Esto no cambia nada Lils – Me dijo, yo lo mire mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de Lagrimas.

¿No cambia nada? Te uniste a un grupo que quiere destruir gente como yo, a mis seres queridos, ¿y tú dices que no es nada? ¿Qué no cambia nada? –El me miro muy serio.

Si te le unes, el te perdonara, incluso a tus seres queridos – Yo me aparte de él.

Jamás me uniría a algo así, y sinceramente Sev no quiero ser tú amiga si ese es el camino que has elegido. – Le dije, el me miro serio.

No digas eso Lils.

Lo siento, sinceramente. Te quiero muchísimo, pero esto – Dije mirando su marca – Va más allá – Salí de la habitación y escuche como su voz me llamaba, pero yo comencé a correr.

No podía creer lo que había visto, sentía en mi un dolor punzante, había perdido a mi mejor amigo, y lo que más me dolía era el camino que él había elegido, no supe cuando llegue a la sala común, pero pude sentir _sus_ brazos abrazarme, mientras que su aliento me daba calor, incluso ahora que me sentía totalmente fría…

¿Lils que sucede? – Comencé a llorar con más fuerza, y deje que el me llevara a su habitación donde solo seriamos el y yo, me acuno contra su pecho y yo llore aun con más fuerza. – No tienes que decírmelo sino quieres – Me dijo después.

No… es que… es Severus – Le dije pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba al decir su nombre. – No quieres saberlo – Le dije, el negó.

No, dime por favor… ¿Te hizo algo? – Entendí su preocupación, toque mi collar y luego me abrace a él con fuerza.

No… Se unió a él, al señor tenebroso… - Le explique todo lo que había pasado y hablar con él me tranquilizo, me abrazo mientras me corría los mechones de la cara.

Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano Lils, tiene que ver con quien se junta, tal vez sea para mejor que te hayas separado de él… - Me explico.

Lo se, pero es que él ha sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años – James asintió y no dijimos nada más…

Nos fuimos acurrucando aun más el uno al otro y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos…

**Espero que les haya gustado, si les gusta o la odian, igual, déjenme un review y déjenmelo saber!**

**Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	4. Cuarto Capitulo:Conociendo a los suegros

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Estoy de vuelta! No actualice antes porque me fui de vacaciones, lo lamento, porque podría haberlo hecho desde allá pero decidí tomarme quince días para desconectarme del mundo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

_**Cuarto Capitulo: Conociendo a los suegros.**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día, y hacia tres semanas que estábamos de vacaciones, el año siguiente seria nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts… James y yo habíamos ganado mucha privacidad en esos dos meses. Quiero decir, éramos mucho más íntimos, más abiertos el uno con él otro y no había nada que me avergonzara cuando yo estaba con él. La pasaba en grande cuando estábamos Davina, Eva, Remus, Sirius, Petter y yo. Había a llegado a reírme de los estupidos chistes de merodeador, y ha hacer algunos yo misma… Davina y Sirius habían llegado a tener una relación seria luego de dos meses de idas y vueltas, de peleas y arreglos, ahora eran novios formalmente. Aunque nadie sabía cuanto tiempo esto iba a durar porque parecían disfrutar más sus peleas que su relación en si. Eva salía con un vecino de ella, mientras que Remus mantenía una cosa casual con una chica licántropo que había conocido en el hospital. Petter, bueno él era otro tema…

Luego de mucho meditarlo termine contándole a mi madre que estaba de novia con un chico llamado a James Potter incluso le dije que él había sido mi primera vez, mejor les digo sus palabras textuales:

¡Ay mi bebe esta tan grande! Debe de ser especial si tú hiciste eso con él – Yo le sonreí y asentí. – Bueno debes invitarlo a comer, ¿Te parece mañana al medio día?

Perfecto, pero mamá, mejor solo dile a papá que es mi novio no necesitas decirle que él y yo… bueno tú sabes… - Ella me sonrió.

Soy romántica querida, no tonta. Ahora ve a avisarle, que las invitaciones deben hacerse con tiempo…

Y claro lo primero que hice fue enviarle a James una lechuza, y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"_Mi queridísima y amada Lils:_

_Yo también le he contado a mi mamá y a mi papá _

_ambos están muy emocionados con conocer a "la chica que ha conseguido conquistar el corazón de James" (Palabras textuales) mi madre dice que si yo voy a almorzar tú vengas a cenar, ¿Te parece? Te extraño mucho y esto de no tenerte a mi lado para dormir todos los días me esta volviendo loco, tengo insomnio, ¡Insomnio puedes creerlo! Te amo con todo mi corazón. _

_Siempre tuyo… James."_

Yo sonreí y le pregunte a mi madre si podía ir a cenar quien me dijo obviamente que si. Sonreí con lo que James me decía de su insomnio ya que yo tampoco podía dormir sin él, y esa noche me costo el doble, los nervios y las ansias del día siguiente recorrían mi cuerpo sin parar.

Cuando al fin llego el día siguiente, y para ser más especifica el medio día, yo ya no podía ni respirar. James llego puntual, a las doce del medio día el estaba en mi puerta tocando el timbre yo le sonreí cuando lo vi con sus jeans oscuros, una remera azul oscura que se le pegaba al cuerpo, en fin si me pongo a describirlo puedo pasar horas hablando de su belleza. Lo bese rápidamente en los labios, lo cual le hizo ver mis nervios el sonrió y se acerco a mi oído para susurrar

Todo va a salir bien – Yo bufe.

Tú definitivamente no conoces a mi padre – Le dije el río, lo tome de la mano y lo guíe hasta la cocina donde esperaba mi mamá

Ma – Le dije, ella se giro

¡tú debes ser James Potter! Un gusto – Le dijo.

El gusto es todo mió señora Evans – Dijo el extendiendo su mano.

Por favor, eso guárdalo para el señor Evans – Mi madre como siempre muy calurosa lo abrazo.

Gracias – Dijo James.

Por favor, Richard – Grito mi madre hacia el patio. – Entra. – Mi padre entro al instante y miro a James de arriba hacia abajo.

James Potter – Dijo él estirando la mano, mi padre la tomo por cortesía – Un verdadero honor – Le dijo, Mi padre asintió mientras me besaba en la frente.

Debe serlo si sales con Lils, ella es muy especial – Yo me sonroje.

Papá por favor…

No déjalo, tiene razón, ella es muy especial – Dijo James sonriendo.

Cuando solo tenía cinco años – Yo mire a mi mamá

Mamá hazlo que pare – Mi madre sonrió.

Sabes que no puedo… - Yo bufe, James sonrió.

Como decía, cuando solo tenía cinco años – Siguió mi papá – Ya sabia leer de corrido y escribir a la perfección, y cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts fue como si todo se cerrara, era obvio que ella era especial y eso solo lo confirmaba. Ella es mi bebe y mi niña especial. – Yo lo fulmine con la mirada

Que no te oiga Petunia.

Salio a comer con Vernon – Dijo mi madre.

Y bueno James, cuéntame de ti… - El sonrió.

Bueno vivo con mis padres y Sirius que es como mi hermano – Le explico, mi padre me miro.

¿Ese es el chico que no se lleva bien con sus padres? Si, Lils me ha hablado sobre él.

El mismo – Dijo James sonriendo.

¿Tus padres son magos? – Le pregunto.

Si, lo son – Le explico.

¿De que trabajan?

Aurors

¡Eso mismo quiere seguir mi Lils! Pero he averiguado que es una carrera muy peligrosa – Dijo obviamente disgustado porque yo la hubiera elegido - ¿Tú que vas a seguir?

Auror – Dijo James sonriendo.

El almuerzo salio muy bien, mi padre termino amando a James incluso diciéndole que él era perfecto para mi, yo me sonroje como siempre. Y cuando el almuerzo termino ambos nos despedimos para irnos a su casa yo respire nerviosa cuando bajamos del autobús Noctámbulo y pude ver la imponente Mansión Potter.

Solo respira, te van a amar – Me dijo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le pregunte nerviosa.

Porque yo te amo – Yo sonreí y nos besamos antes que alguien nos interrumpiera.

Señores Potter, compórtense por favor – Ambos reímos cuando vimos a Sirius mirándonos riéndose.

¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto James cuando vio que salía de la casa.

A ver a Davina, suerte en la cena, ¿El almuerzo salio bien? – James asintió. – Me alegro.

Entramos a la casa y James tomo mi abrigo yo respire varias veces y el me acaricio la espalda.

¿Estas lista? – Yo negué, el me sonrió – Todo va a salir bien.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan positivo? – El río.

Porque te tengo a ti. – Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la cocina, allí una mujer de pelo negro largo, cuerpo impresionante y ojos café destellantes nos miraba con una sonrisa.

¡Tú debes ser Lily! ¡Que dicha finalmente conocerte! – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo le respondí el abrazo atónita.

Un placer – Dije.

No niña, el placer es mió. No te puedo decir cuanto he oído de ti – Yo mire de reojo a James que río por lo bajo.

Supongo que lo puedo imaginar – La mujer sonrió.

¿Esta aquí? – Dijo un hombre que era seguramente el padre de James por el parecido entrando en la cocina. Cuando me vio se acerco a mi y me abrazo. - ¡Lily es un placer conocerte!

El placer es todo mió – Le respondí yo.

Que educada, debo decirte Lily que mi hijo no te hizo justicia eres mucho más hermosa de lo que él nos decía.

No lo creo – Dije yo sonrojada.

¡Y modesta también! – Su padre me sonrió – Vamos a la mesa, ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Nos sentamos a la mesa, todo estaba delicioso… Pronto comenzamos a hablar de muchos temas y los elogios de los padres de James hacían que me sonrojara a cada minuto.

Y dinos Lils, ¿Qué piensas seguir cuando salgas de Hogwarts? Este es su último año después de todo – Me pregunto la mamá de James.

Pienso ser Auror – Dije yo, ellos me miraron con una sonrisa.

¡Igual que James! Están hechos el uno para el otro – Me dijo su madre con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje mientras sonreía, James a mi lado, fulmino a su madre con su mirada

Mamá, por favor… - Le dijo, su madre sonrió.

Lo siento es que es cierto, ¿Y piensas tener hijos Lils? – Me pregunto, yo me volví un tomate de repente y James volvió a mirar mal a su madre.

¡Mamá es suficiente! – Le dijo, yo lo pare.

No esta bien, es solo que me da algo de vergüenza la pregunta… - Su madre me miro arrepentida

No tienes que contestar sino quieres – Yo sonreí.

Solo dos hijos, un hijo primero y una hija después. – La mujer sonrió.

Hay perfecto, ¿Te gusta algún nombre o no lo pensaste aun? – Yo sonreí.

Harry para el varón y Anastacia para la niña – La mamá de James me miro sonriendo.

Hermosas elecciones Lils, sinceramente me alegro mucho que seas la novia de James… Eres muy agradable – El padre de James la miro sin entender.

¿Agradable? ¡Es perfecta! Eres increíble Lils.

Gracias…

La cena termino sin más percances, sus padres me saludaron con efusivos abrazos y James me acompaño hasta la parada del autobús.

Eso fue… algo raro – Admití afuera.

Lo siento mis padres son algo… efusivos – Yo sonreí.

Ya veo de donde te hicieron tan creído – El me miro riendo y haciéndose el ofendido.

¿Creído yo? – Se acerco a mi y me beso – Lo se, pero te dije que les caerías genial

Es mejor así, te amo James.

Y yo a ti Lils…

**Espero sus reviews, esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	5. Ultimo Capitulo: Por siempre y para siem

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Perdonen por la demora, ando realmente en cualquiera, pero espero que este capitulo (ultimo capitulo) sirva de algo.**

**¡gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**Ultimo Capitulo: Por siempre y Para siempre.**_

Basta con decir que el día que nuestros padres se conocieron ese verano, se llevaron de diez. Ni siquiera es necesario recordar los elogios que se hicieron de los hijos del otro, James reía mientras yo colorada no sabia que decir. Así llego el día de nuestra graduación, luego de un año y medio de estar juntos, parecía que estábamos juntos hace décadas, estábamos tan cómodos y acostumbrados al otro que ni siquiera era necesario que nos dijéramos ciertas cosas.

La relación entre Sirius y Davina había durado lo suficiente, pero como esta ultima se iba a Rumania con Eva por su nueva carrera (involucra dragones) habían decidido que era suficiente, aunque ambos se querían bastante. El día de nuestra Graduación, cuando nos dieron los diplomas, James me aparto a un lado…

Sabes Lils, este tiempo que he estado contigo aprendí que si amas a alguien así y tú amor es correspondido jamás debes dejarlo ir – Se hinco en una rodilla y pude ver a nuestros padres espiando detrás de una columna, al parecer todos sabían, yo lo mire a James con lagrimas en mis ojos - ¿Lily Evans, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Claro que si James – El se paro y saco un anillo de oro blanco un una esmeralda que hacia juego con el collar que ahora llevaba puesto, me lo puso y luego de besarnos no pude aguantar la curiosidad.

¿Cuándo le contaste a nuestros padres? – El río.

A los míos hace como dos meses, a los tuyos hace un mes cuando le pedí tú mano a tú padre – Yo lo mire.

¿Es decir que lo supieron antes que yo? – El río.

Era necesario.

Te amo, pero eres un idiota – Le dije riendo.

Pero soy un idiota con el que te vas a casar…

No queda mucho más que decir de esa escena, al año siguiente nos casamos y nos mudamos juntos mientras ambos estudiábamos la misma carrera, cuando los padres de James murieron en un a misión yo estuve ahí para él y fue la única vez que lo vi llorar, y cuando mis padres murieron al año siguiente en un ataque de mortifagos, él estuvo ahí para mi… Las cosas resultaron increíbles para nosotros dos. Jamás voy a olvidar el día que le dije a James que estaba embarazada…

No se, no puedo – Le decía yo a Davina por red flu, ella me miro.

Debes decírselo Lils, va a estar feliz.

Pero no lo se, nosotros estamos en mucho peligro, nos hemos enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces ya y no se si la noticia lo hará tan feliz – Ella bufo.

Lily saca valor – Entonces escuche la puerta abriéndose

Me tengo que ir, adiós

James llego sonriente, me abrazo y me beso… Tan hermoso y pasional como nuestro primer beso…

Sirius va a venir mañana a cenar, ¿Esta bien? – Yo sonreí

Perfecto, de paso le contaremos la noticia. – El me miro sin entender.

¿Qué noticia? – Me pregunto.

Hay dios, aquí va… James – El me miro serio – Estoy embarazada – El sonrió de la forma más llena que jamás había visto sonreír a nadie, me tomo en sus brazos con delicadeza y me beso.

¿Vamos a ser padres? – Me pregunto totalmente fuera de si. – Lils me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre toda la tierra.

Te amo – Le dije antes de que me llevara al único lugar donde el no me dejaba pensar… el dormitorio.

Yo te amo aun más…

Y creo que eso basta para decir que desde entonces somos muy felices y con Harry jamás dejaremos de ser felices… James es el amor de mi vida y Harry es lo más perfecto y hermoso que nos ha pasado a ambos.

**Fin**

**Espero que haya cumplidos sus expectativas, esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


End file.
